The Seven Thrones of the Digital World
by Angelheart17
Summary: When three lonely orphans fall into the digital world, they and their new friends set of a huge chain of events to reshape the digiworld and the people in it forever.


**Hi, people! This is my first digimon fanfic, so I hope you like it.**

In a field, near a cliff, surrounded by flowers, a young girl sleeps. What she dreams is a mystery.

She wears tan cargo shorts, a pale yellow tank top, white sandals, and a pink baseball cap. Under her hat, her golden-blond hair goes cascading down her back like a waterfall.

Then a daisy chain drops suddenly on to her face. The girl wakes up in a hurry.

"Happy birthday, Anni!" yells the two children with more daisy chains.

"So, let me guess. You guys came all the way out here just to make daisy chains for my birthday?"

"Yep!" the two yell in unison. The girl wears a scarlet sundress and has green hair. The boy, on the other hand, wears jeans and a black shirt and has red hair.

"I think we have a chain for every one, now." says the girl.

"Mika, Eichi, Mitsuki, Anni, Trixie, Keesha, you, and me. And one for... mom..."

Anni looked to the sky. Her mother... her laughing, fun-loving mother… now dead because of AIDS... leaving her three children alone in the world... They had been spending the last few years in an orphanage, barely getting by... The only thing she had left of her mother were her twin siblings and her mother's necklace. It was a silver chain with two tiny pearls and a small gem. Elegant, yet simple. Just the kind of jewelry she and her mother loved.

"Alright. Jade, Jake, let's go back."

"Wait!" yelled the twins. "We have a present for you!"

"A present? Shouldn't you give me it at the party?" asked Anni. It would be a small party, with only the other kids and maybe the caretaker, but a party no less.

"We have another present at Hopeful Wind." says the girl, Jade. Hopeful Wind was the orphanage.

"We wanted to give this to you now." says the boy, Jake.

"Here!"

Anni reached in the bag and found a pair of goggles, with a pale pink band.

"Wow, thanks guys. They're perfect."

"You're welcome, Sis!"

"And as a special treat, we're gonna do our new routine!"

"Oh, no. Well, fire away." Giggled Anni. Her two little siblings wanted to be comedians when they grew up. Their mother always said practice makes perfect, so whenever they found a new joke they showed someone. Their favorite target was Anni.

Jade started. "What happened to the plant in the math classroom?"

Jake grinned, the way he always did before the punch line. "It grew square roots!"

"Oh, that was great! Now let's get going. It's the prime time for hitchhikers!"

"Yay!"

They ran to the road. Anni knew all about hitchhiking. She learned it all from her father, who was a great hitchhiker himself. It was the one thing she had of him. She didn't even know her brother and sister then. Almost everything from that time was a blur.

"C'mon, Anni! Everyone's probably already there!"

"Yeah! We can't be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she reached the twins.

Then the ground started shaking.

The shaking got faster and stronger.

Even faster, even stronger.

A huge vortex opened up right where they were standing.

Several lights flashed brilliantly. Yellow, purple, pink.

The lights blended then blacked out.

They were falling, falling, falling...

* * *

"...Hey...You awake, yet?"

Anni slowly opened her eyes. There was a cute blond kid and a tiny dragon standing over her. He smiled.

Then the odd thought that she should probably try to say something drifted across her mind.

"...Uh...Hi?" She managed. "I'm down...er, up."

And it might help if she actually said something smart. Too late now.

"Oh, you are awake! That's great!" he said.

The tiny dragon spoke. "You were out for quite a while. Glad you came around."

If Anni wasn't half asleep, she might have asked what the tiny dragon was.

The kid held out his hand. "You want help?"

"Sure... I'd love some help down...Up!"

He smiled again, "You know, you're pretty funny!"

"Yeah, you would be too if your sister and brother are comedians."

Then she remembered something. "Jake and Jade! Do you know where my sister and brother are?"

"You mean those kids that fell with you? Don't worry." he smiled. "Some of my friends are watching them."

"Can we go see them?"

"Sure!"

They started walking, or in the dragon's case, hopping.

Anni saw a circle of kids, in the middle were her siblings.

"Hi guys!" yelled the kid.

"H.K. I thought you were watching the girl."

"I was. She woke up." he pointed in her direction.

"Hi. I'm Anni."

"She says that she's the sister of the other two."

"Good. Then maybe she can wake them up."

"Why won't they wake up?"

"Well, it's not that they aren't awake, they just don't want to get up."

"I can fix that." says Anni. She sat near them, took their hands, and started to sing.

"_Ayiayiay ay ay ay, Where's my samurai?"_

_Ayiayiay ay I'm you little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_Ayiayiay ay I'm you little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky."_

Jake yawns. "Good morning, Anni..."

"I glad you sang us that song again..." says Jade, tiredly. "It reminds me of Mother..."

Anni felt a twang of pain. Yes, it was Mother who taught her that song.

"Yes, but it's time to get up." Anni insists.

"Okay..." they moan together.

Then they realize where they are.

"Sis, where are we?" asks Jade.

"I have no freakin' idea."

"It's File Island!" yelled a girl.

H.K. nodded. "This is where we go for picnics and parties."

"That's cool!" yelled the twins.

"We were having a picnic when we saw you guys fell." said H.K.

"Can we join?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

They all start walking.

"So, who is everyone? Beside H.K., I mean."

A small boy with light brown hair speaks up. "The name's Yuki..."

Then a small creature with a green body and a flower for a head came into the picture. "Yuki, don't be like that!"

"Dreamon, you know I hate it."

"Yes, but that's still no excuse to be rude."

Anni jumps about a foot in the air. "Whoa! What's that!?"

"It's a digimon! By the way, I'm Kira!" said a girl with spiky blond hair.

"What's a digimon?" asked Jade and Jake.

Another digimon comes out from behind Kira. This one looks like a fireball with arms. "Were digital monsters!"

Kira smiles. "That's basically all, DemiMerimon. All we understand, anyway."

A digimon flies down with quite the bit of work, then lands on H.K. "That and some of us have human partners. And all humans in the digital world have digimon partners."

H.K. grinned at the small dragon. "Couldn't have said it better, Babydramon."

They kept walking. Then Kira tripped.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked DemiMerimon.

"Owwww..."

Yuki went up to her. "You need help?"

Kira looked up. "Yuki?"

"Yes?"

Kira burst into a grin. "You can be really nice sometimes!"

Yuki blushed and turned away. "T-that's not it..."

"So," says Anni, "Is this everyone?"

"Nope!" said Kira, "There are the grown-ups and their digimon..."

"And our other friends and their digimon are all at Primary Village." says H.K.

"And speaking of Primary Village, here we are!" shouts Dreamon.

"H.K., we were wondering where you were!"

Coming up to them were some more kids.

A blunette boy comes up to Yuki. "What are you doing going off? You know Mom doesn't like it!"

Yuki sighs. "That's exactly why I sneak off, Seth..."

"You don't need to worry too much, Seth," says the digimon next to the blunette. "He has Dreamon and the others with him."

"Can't you take my side, Kadomon?"

"Nope!"

"The guy with the glasses is Seth," says Kira, "He's Yuki's older brother. Oh, Sarah!"

Kira runs up to a redhead girl, apparently called Sarah.

"Kira! I was certain you got lost this time."

"Nope! Not yet!" Kira says. "Were you and Tsumemon worried?"

Then Sarah's digimon crawled into view. Tsumemon looked like a five-legged spider blob.

"YES, WE WERE QUITE WORRIED."

Another kid goes up to H.K. This one has goggles in his afro.

"Where were you?" asks the goggle kid, "You guys just up and left in the middle of the game!"

"My bad, Conner. It's just that we needed to help the new people!" says H.K. pointing to them again.

The goggle kid grins. "Oh, cool! Another digidestined! Hey, Missimon!"

True to name, Missimon looked like a missile with eyes and hands. Missimon looked at them. "Cool!!" Then high-fived Conner.

Sarah smiled. "I apologize if you have sensitive hearing. Conner is always this loud."

"Hey!"

"I'm gonna go do some research over there." said Seth.

"Seth, wait-" Yuki paused, "Never mind..."

Dreamon gave him a look of pity. "He spends too much time studying, doesn't he?"

Yuki sighed. "Not like it matters..."

"Hey, Con! Get over here!" someone yelled.

"Coming, dad!" said person yelled back, "C'mon, guys!"

They ran over to a group of adults.

One of the adults, a man with hair like Conner's, thumped Conner on the back.

"Dad, stop that!"

"C'mon, live a little!"

"You say that, but..." says a blue digimon.

"What are you implying, Veemon?"

A woman with glasses and purple hair spoke up, "Weren't you the one the one who stuck his head in a toilet?"

"And the one who ate a bug on a dare?" said a man with blond hair.

"AND the one who belched in the diner?" added a red haired woman.

"Shut up!"

A black haired man just laughed.

Conner laughed too. "Oh yeah! We have three new digidestined!"

The grown-ups turned to Jake, Jade, and Anni.

Another blond man, this one with a ponytail and guitar, said, "I take it you have no clue of this, right?"

"Uh-huh."

A brunette man with big hair laughed. "That's what happened when we first entered the digital world. Yeah, that was fun."

"Remember the theory that Izzy came up with?" said a woman in a cowboy hat.

The blond man without the ponytail spoke, "You mean the one with the aliens?"

A man with rusty red hair just like Sarah's and a computer scowled.

"Anyway, Welcome to the digital world, home of the digimon." said a woman with brown hair. "What are your names?"

"I'm Anni Larson, and these are my twin siblings, Jade and Jake."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Why are we here?"

"I have a perfectly simple explanation for that."

A digimon that looked like a bug flew in fount of them. "I your case, 'Perfectly simple' probably means very complicated."

"Tentomon!"

The red hair woman smiled "I'm not sure, it could be-" she was cut off by a ringing, like a cell phone. The same ringing came from all of them. They pulled something out of their pocket that looked a Nintendo DS.

They all gained looks of surprise, one right after the other.

Conner's father began to press the buttons on the machine very fast. A beep was heard.

Yuki, who was about to wander off again, heard a beep from his pocket. He looked at the adults with full attention.

Anni turned around. More children were coming. They seamed to be lead by a girl with black hair.

"Kids, we need everyone's full attention. We need to leave for a little while."

"Don't worry." said H.K, "You've done that before. We can handle it."

"This time we'll be gone longer than usual, so Gennai is gonna take care of you."

"Uh,"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Who's Gennai?"

"He's an old friend of ours."

"No kidding."

"I heard that, young man!"

"I wasn't really whispering, Mother."

"Anyway," said H.K, "Is there anything we should do?"

"Yes." a cat like digimon walked into whispering range. Anni, Jake and Jade gathered around.

"Find your partners before you have to go. They're somewhere on the inland."

Then she winked at them, "But you didn't hear it from me."

Another sharp pain. That had been what her mom said whenever they were getting ready to break the rules. Which happened quite often.

"You're going with Gennai no matter what. All of you are. Yes, Anni, you and brother and sister will go, too. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"We're leaving now. Any of you that don't go with Gennai will be punished when we get back. He'll be here to pick you up in a few hours."

"And remember that we love you guys. Try not to do anything stupid."

They walked away.

* * *

"Darn it! I hate when they do that!" Yuki kicked a rock at the nearest tree. He kicked it so hard the rock got stuck.

"You miss your mom already, Yuki, don't you?" said Kira.

Yuki didn't answer.

"So that's a yes?"

Yuki mumbled something.

All of sudden, Kira was crying, too.

"Hey!" Yuki said, "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I" Kira hiccupped. "I miss my parents, too!"

She sobbed onto his shoulder. Yuki looked rather awkward.

It was silent for a while. No one had anything to say. No one wanted to speak.

Then Jake looked at Jade, and the silence was broken.

"I wanna go find my partner!"

"Me too!"

Anni leaped up. "They're right! We have to find our partners! If we don't, coming to digital world would be a waste! We have to have at least one adventure, or this trip wouldn't be a trip at all! Right?"

They were quiet for a bit, then smiled.

H.K stood up. "Right! We can't give up yet! Adventure's calling!"

Yuki stood up. "Right. If we do nothing, we might never find them. We can't let that happen."

Kira stood up. "Right! We're not gonna sit here! Go, go, go!"

Sarah stood up. "Right! To kill time is to murder opportunity! We must find them."

The digimon were hopping up and down and yelling.

Conner stood up. "Right! Adventures are too good to ignore! We have to grip this chance! As of this second, we're starting Operation: Partner Adventure! All who agree, yell 'DigiTeam forever!'"

"DigiTeam forever!!"

They put their hands, tails, etc. in the middle of the circle. "Yeah!!"

Then, as if to react to the hands, eight different colored lights floated down, stopping in front of each child. Anni picked up hers. The light was replaced with a small machine, a little smaller than her hand. It was was pale pink, with hot pink around the outside, gold surrounding a small screen and a tiny antenna. They all had one.

"_It has happened before..."_

"Huh? Did one of you guys say something?"

"We thought you did."

"_You made the pact..."_

"Huh? So that's..."

"_You have accepted the digivices...How it all began...How it begins again..."_

"W...who are you?"

"_I cannot tell you now...Someday you will know...But first you must go on a journey...Restore the seven thrones of the digital world...Until they are restored, true peace and harmony will never come..."_

"The seven thrones of the digital world? But there are only four sovereigns." said Sarah.

"_They, too, are involved...It will happen again... As it happened many times before..."_

"Hmmmm…"

"What's up, Jake?"

"Oh no…" Jade groaned.

"Great. More of Jake's grains of wisdom." Sighed Anni.

"If you have five dollars in your left pocket, six dollars in you right pocket, and four dollars in your back pocket, what do have?"

"A joke at a time like this?"

"Uh huh…" Jake's sisters nodded, looking annoyed.

"Alright, I give up." said H.K.

"What's the punch line?" asked Conner.

Jake grinned. "You have somebody else's clothes!"

**And that's a rap! Was it good? Was it bad? Please Review!**


End file.
